


Just A Game

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, Frottage, Innocence, Kissing, M/M, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: I want a young Dean/Sam where the dog joins in. I want Sam and Dean to be really innocent about it and not know why it's wrong for them to be sexual together and with the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just a huge HUGE thanks to y'all who got Good Boy to 300+ kudos! It means the world to me <3
> 
> here have this shitty ass fic as a present to yall 
> 
> ALSO sam is 4 and dean is 8

Dean heard about the new game from one of his classmates. Derek had told him that Susie—another one of his classmates—had come over for a playdate their mom’s had set up. 

Derek told him all about how Susie had seen her older brother cuddling with his girlfriend. Susie had said the girl had been squirming and making happy noises and that she wanted to try it. Derek told him how Susie had wanted to try to kiss Derek—but with tongue like she had seen her brother do. Derek had called it playing doctor. 

Dean didn’t have any friends he could play doctor with. There were the girls in his class, but he didn’t like any of them. The boys in his class probably wouldn’t want to play doctor with another boy. And that left Sammy. 

Sam, who had smooth, pale white skin. Pretty pink lips that Dean would love to feel pressed up against his own. Dean loved Sam and there was no one else he’d want to play this game with. And Sam loved games. This would be fun for both of them. 

That’s why Dean was sitting on the bed in front of his little brother. Sam was only four years old and wasn’t used to having to sit still during the day when he could be out playing with Spot—his knew dog. He squirmed in his spot on the bed across from Dean but stayed put and didn’t try to leave.

“Sammy, we’re going to play a game.” Dean said. Instantly Sam perked in interest.

“What game, De?” He wiggled excitedly on the bed, shifting the comforter underneath him. 

“It’s a new game I learned in school. It’s called “Doctor”,” Dean grinned. 

“I’ve never heard of it?” Sam mumbled. 

“I’ll teach you. It’s a little different than the other games we’ve played though,” Dean moved to sit on his knees. “Okay, lay down on the bed. Wait! Take your clothes off!”

Dean remembered Derek saying that Susie had seen her brother and his girlfriend cuddling naked. Maybe kissing Sammy would be better naked then kissing him if he was clothed. 

“Take off my clothes? Are we taking a bath?” Sam asked, but complied and pulled his shirt off over his head. Dean pulled off Sam’s socks for him and unbuttoned his jeans so Sam could slip them down his skinny hips.

“No. I just think this game might be better if we had no clothes on.” Dean smiled and pulled his own clothes off. Once Sam was settled onto the bed, naked, Dean crawled over and straddled his little brother’s waist. 

“Now what?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean. This was a boring game if you asked him. 

“Now…. I think I just-“ Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam’s. He was right. Sam’s lips _were_ soft against his own and Dean pressed a little harder against them. 

Nothing fun happened.

Dean pulled back with a frown. What was he doing wrong? Derek had said that Susie insisted that her brother and his girlfriend were having fun, so why weren’t he and Sam?

“De?” Sam said hesitantly. 

“I thought that that was the game. Maybe try opening your mouth, Sammy? I’ll touch my tongue to yours!”

“But that’s gross. I don’t want your spit, Dean.” Sam pouted and moved a little, his groin pressed onto Dean’s. Dean felt a weird—but pleasant feeling—run up his spine and down to his toes. 

“Just try it for me Sammy, please?” Dean put on his own version of puppy dog eyes and crowed inside when Sam gave in and opened his mouth. Dean leaned down again and planted his lips against Sam’s open mouth. He moved his tongue slowly and unsurely into Sam’s mouth, gently touching Sam’s own pink tongue. 

He moved his tongue around, stroking against Sam’s and then along Sam’s teeth and cheeks. His eyes shut without hi knowing. This was actually kind of nice. 

Dean’s mouth pulled into a smile when he felt Sam’s tongue poke into his mouth, moving curiously alongside Dean’s tongue. 

Eventually Dean had to pull back to catch his breath. Sam giggled underneath him. 

“I like that game, De.” 

Dean smiled before moving to lie down next to Sam. “Why don’t you sit on my lap now and we can do it again, Sammy?” Sam moved eagerly and climbed onto Dean’s lap. Dean’s little prick was nestled perfectly between Sam’s butt cheeks. 

Sam shifted to lean down over Dean, making his butt rub over Dean’s tiny prick. Dean felt the little sparks of pleasure from the touch and he let out a tiny moan. “Do that again, Sammy.”

“Do what?” 

“Move your butt again.” 

Sam looked at him curiously before shifting back and forth repeatedly. Dean’s hips jerked up at the feeling and another little moan left his lips. He reached one arm up to grab Sam and pull him into a kiss, using his other hand to push down on Sam’s butt. He squeezed at the globe of Sam’s ass while his and Sam’s tongues met and twisted together. 

Clicking nails against the hardwood of the floor in the motel pulled them away from each other. Both Dean and Sam turned to see their dog Spot walking into the room. 

Spot was a small Jack Russel Terroir that their dad had got them two years ago. Dean thinks John gave them the dog to ease the guilt he felt for ripping them away from a normal life. Sam loved the dog. It was just another mouth to feed for Dean, though. 

They had named him Spot because of the one lone spot on his neck. Original. 

“Spot, shoo. This is a people game, not a dog game.” Dean said, glaring at the dog. The good feeling he had been getting from Sam rubbing up and down on his private parts was gone now that Spot had walked in. 

“Dean, leave him alone. He can be in here. He’s not bugging us.” Sam insisted, smiling at the dog before turning back to attach his lips to Dean’s. Seemed like his little brother liked the game, Dean thought to himself. 

They both ignored Spot coming closer, too caught up in each other’s taste. Both Dean’s hands rubbed at Sam’s bare butt, his little hips thrusting up to feel the delicious sensation of his prick on the warm skin. 

Sam’s small hands winded through Dean’s hair, tugging as he kissed his big brother with all the strength he had. He didn’t know what Dean was doing with his hips, but it felt good. 

They pulled back when they felt Spot jump onto the bed. Dean was about to yell at the dog but Sam’s small voice stopped him. “Can Spot play doctor, too, Dean?” 

Dean was hit with Sam’s puppy eyes. His lips were red and swollen and looked delicious. Dean wanted to lean back in and capture them with his own. 

He sighed in annoyance. He hated when Sam’s attention was on Spot and not himself. “Fine. But I don’t want to kiss him. You can.” 

Sam’s face lit up in a grin before he patted the spot beside him and Dean, signaling the dog to come closer. Instantly he grabbed the dogs head like he had been holding Dean’s and pressed Spot’s wet muzzle to his lips. 

“Why won’t he kiss me back, Dean?” Sam asked when Spot didn’t open his mouth to lick Sam’s tongue back. 

“I don’t know, Sammy. Wait here.” Dean said before running to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of bologna from the fridge and rushed back to the bedroom, where Sam was still trying to get the dog to kiss him. 

“Open your mouth.” Sam did as he was told and Dean put a little piece of the meat into his brother’s mouth. “Now chew it and swallow it. Then open your mouth, maybe will Spot will lick your tongue then.” 

Sam opened his mouth wide and Dean pointed at it, drawing the dog’s attention to it. “Look here Spot. Come ‘ere boy.” 

Spot sniffed at Sam’s mouth before hesitantly licking into the wet heat. His tongue moved over Sam’s teeth and tongue, trying to lick the taste of the bologna out. Sam giggled and tried to lick back. 

After a minute more of their bad kissing, Sam pulled back. “I like playing doctor with you more, Dean.” 

Without moving, the two boys met again and kissed. Dean could feel Sam’s grin against his mouth. The rest of the bologna lay forgotten on Dean’s thigh. 

Dean startled when a cold nose pushed against his thigh. He watched Spot gobble the rest of the bologna up in one bite and then lick at the skin where it had sat. He ignored the dog and went back to kissing Sam.

Spot’s tongue moved farther up Dean’s thigh. It was up far enough that Dean could feel it slightly touch his little prick. He subtly shifted lower, so more of Spot’s tongue licked the little shaft. 

It felt better then Sam’s butt had. The wet heat felt amazing on his velvety skin. Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth and kissed his little brother harder. He sucked on the small tongue as Spot’s tongue began to lick Dean’s dick in earnest. 

The tongue drug across Dean’s tiny balls and all the way up to the tip of Dean’s cock over and over again. Dean squirmed into the touch, wanting more and loving the little shocks of pleasure the tongue brought. 

Dean removed one hand from Sam’s hair and moved it to pet Spot, trying to push him closer to his dick. Spot took the hint and kept lapping at it. 

The toes on Dean’s feet curled and he pulled away from Sam’s kiss with a shout, his entire body seizing up in shocks of pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut as he came. He breathed heavily after the sensation went away. He gently pushed Spot away—maybe the mutt _wasn’t_ such a bad dog. 

“Are you okay Dean?” Sam asked. 

Dean smiled tiredly at his brother. “I’m awesome Sammy. You wanna go watch cartoons now? Dad will be home soon and he’ll want the TV.” Sam nodded enthusiastically and began pulling on his clothes. 

“Dean? Can we play doctor again tomorrow?” Sam asked as he struggled to tug his sock on. Dean reached over to help him. 

“Sam, we can play doctor _everyday_.”


End file.
